German Published Patent Application No. 196 37 361 describes an adapter which is able to transmit a certain torque. However, for industrial applications, it is necessary to construct drives having ever higher torque, accompanied by the most cost-effective design possible.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an adapter device while avoiding the aforesaid disadvantages. In particular, a higher torque may be transmittable, accompanied at the same time by an inexpensive design.